Stealing Romeo (3rd part of Romeo Trilogy)
by pororo90
Summary: Masa depan Sasuke kini sedang dipertaruhkan./ Hinata hamil anak Sasuke./ Sabaku Gaara yang bersedia menjadi ayah dan juga suaminya/ Lalu di mana Sasuke?/ AU, lemon?, Sasu-Hina/ diedit dan dipublis lewat hp/RnR minna


_Tap-tap-tap._

_Drap-drap-drap.._

_Ckit._

_Drap-drap-drap._

_Tap-tap-tap._

Langkah kakiku tak dapat kubendung sendiri. Dia, '_the precious one_' tengah berada di rumah sakit. Mengabaikan larangan berlarian di koridor. Mengabaikan bahwa aku seperti orang kesetanan mencari keberadaan seseorang yang paling berharga untukku. Mengabaikan apa yang orang katakan tentangku. Biar saja orang mengoceh tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang kuharapkan sekarang hanyalah menemuinya. Menatapnya, memeluknya. Dan aku tak butuh yang lain.

_Ckit_.

Aku berhenti berlari, ketika retinaku menangkap surai merah itu. Seseorang yang tengah berdiri di luar pintu. Seseorang yang kubenci setengah mati.

_Tak-tak-tak._

_Pantofel_ku melangkah penuh percaya diri. Aku tahu, sudah saatnya mengambilnya kembali. Mengambil Hinata_ku_.

**.**

**STEALING ROMEO**

**(3rd part for the trilogy)**

**Story by: Pororo90**

**All chara's belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU/OOC/Typo/Gajeness **

Rated M

**DLDR!**

**Fragmen 1: Morning of Teror.**

**You've been warned!**

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku. Bahkan jarak dari San Diego ke rumah sakit di Suna. Aku baru tiba beberapa menit lalu. Mendarat tepat di helipad _rooftop _Rumah Sakit di mana Hinata di rawat. Lebih dari sebulan semenjak pesta topeng yang membuatku dan dia punya benang merah. Dan kini aku harus mengahadapi kenyataan yang paling indah di seumur hidupku. Hinata_ku _hamil. Dia akan memiliki _bagian _dari diriku. Aku dan dia tidak akan terpisahkan. **Bahkan jika Tuhan itu angkuh sekalipun**.

.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu masuk ke dalam, Uchiha!" si surai merah menghadangku.

"Tch! Memangnya siapa kau? Aku tidak butuh ijinmu untuk menemui dia!"

Aku hampir saja membuka handel pintu saat tangannya meraih kerahku, menariknya dan menghadiahkan pukulan yang terasa ngilu di sudut bibirku.

Buagh!

Bruk!

Aku tersungkur ke lantai. Justru aku menyeringai. _Aku sudah menang, Sabaku! Jadi apa yang harus kutakutkan?_

Jadi aku bangkit, dan menepuk celana dan jasku. Membersihkannya dari debu yang mungkin mampir. Sambil menyeringai khas Uchiha yang mungkin membuatnya dongkol. Persetan dengan semua itu. Lalu pura-pura tak terjadi apapun. _Sempurna!_

"Jangan pernah masuk ke dalam!" Ia memperingatkan aku, atau mungkin mengancam. Tapi aku tak perduli.

"Hinata _stress_. Kehadiranmu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dia dan janinnya."

"Itu _anakku_!" geramku. Sampai kapan pemuda yang dungu itu mengerti bahwa kami punya posisi yang berbeda. Apakah aku harus meremukkan kepalanya, baru ia mengerti. Hinata. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Menjadi. Milik. Siapapun!

Ia menarik napas, mencoba mengendalikan diri. Ia dokter yang baik, sayangnya ia berada di tempat yang salah dan bersama orang yang salah. Harusnya ia berjalan sendiri, tanpa harus menjadi bagian dari Hinata_ku_. Dan jadi malah menjadi dokter bajingan yang hendak mengambil yang telah lama menjadi milikku. Jadi aku melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan yang paling kubenci sedunia. Tatapan kasihan. Cih! Memuakkan!

"Kita tidak pernah tahu sampai anak itu lahir." Ucapnya. "Dan aku takkan mengambil resiko kehilangan Hinata atau mungkin anakku untukmu. Kalaupun terbukti bukan. Kenyataan tetap sama. Hinata menikah denganku, dan aku tetap jadi ayahnya.." ia menerangkan kalimat itu seolah aku anak berusia tujuh tahun.

Sialan!

Badut ini sudah tak lucu lagi!

Aku ganti mencekal kerah jas putih Gaara, mengabaikan segala _image_ atau tetek bengek sialan itu. Persetan semuanya! "Kau tahu Sabaku. Anak itu, **anakku!**" tegasku.

Dia berdiri di sana dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dariku. Hatiku makin dongkol dibuatnya.

"_Who knows? I slept with her. Even I know you do." _Gaara berkata dengan tenang.

Sialan! Hatiku panas membayangkan ia juga bercinta dengan Hinata. Membayangkan Hinata menyebutkan namanya. Sial! Sial! Sialllll…!

Aku justru terkekeh. Sengaja memancing amarahnya. "Jelas itu anakku. Aku sudah sering melakuakannya dengan Hinata. Asal kau tahu saja."

"_It will be the last time you touch her, _Uchiha." Ia menatapku dingin.

Aku menggeram. Persetan di mana tempatku ini. "Dia milikku! Anak itu milikku. _You should be knows, that I'm took the virginity of hers. So I'm the first ones_—" ujarku bangga.

Gaara menetapku dengan nanar. Ada campuran terkejut, marah, kebencian dan juga, kasihan. Untuk yang terakhir itu aku benar-benar mengutuknya. Ia bukan temanku, jadi kenapa ia seolah-olah bersimpati terhadapku? Memuakkan!

"Mungkin kau yang pertama, atau bilangan yang bahkan tak dapat kuhitung. Berapa kali atau berapa banyak kau menidurinya. Tapi Uchiha, cam kan ini dalam kepalamu. Semua sudah berakhir. Kau dan dia memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda. Dia akan menjadi istriku, dan aku jadi yang terakhir. Bagiku, itu sudah cukup."

BUAGH!

Tanganku melayang begitu saja. Aku benci harus melanggar janjiku pada Hinata.

Gaara yang tampak siap dengan pukulanku justru tersenyum, dan berpegangan pada dinding. Lalu ia bangkit kembali. Menatapku penuh kekhawatiran seperti yang biasa almarhum Hiashi berikan.

"Lihatlah ke sana, " ia menunjuk ke arah pintu kaca yang membuatku bisa melihat ke dalam kamar rawat Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata bersama dengan orang _sakit _sepertimu. Cari psikiatermu sendiri. Berhenti bergantung pada Hinata. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menghancurkan masa depannya!"

Aku memberikan tatapan menyakitkan padanya. Tapi ia justru mendecih. "Cih! Enyahlah kau. Kau hanya seorang psikopat gila yang teropsesi pada sahabat kecilnya sendiri."

Aku menyeringai, "Kau tidak tahu, betapa kuatnya perasaan kami. **Dia akan memilihku, Sabaku. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga kau menyadari. Bahkan takdir Tuhan-pun tidak bisa memisahkan aku.**"

"Berhentilah membual. Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan pada Hinata selain rasa sakit? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memberikan ketenangan yang kutawarkan padanya. Dia tidak membutuhkanmu, Sasuke."

Aku meraih lagi kerah bajunya. Mendorongnya ke diinding dan menghimpit lehernya dengan lenganku. Menekan lehernya ke dinding dengan sikuku. Aku yakin dengan sedikit lagi tekanan, aku bisa membuatnya melihat dunia terakhir kali. "Jangan membuatku marah, Sabaku. Kalau aku mau, kau dan keluargamu bisa runtuh dengan satu jari." Ancamku.

"Hancurkan saja. Maka kau takkan bisa melihat Hinata selamanya. Kau akan dibencinya, Sasuke. Kau takkan mampu melakukan itu padaku."

Aku mengatupkan rahang dengan kuat. Menahan amarahku untuk mengantar si merah ini pergi ke alam baka. Demi Tuhan yang entah kupercaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar ingin menghabisinya sekarang.

"Lihatlah," ia menunjuk dengan gerakan dagunya. "Apa kau bisa memberikan Hinata sebuah keluarga?"

Aku merasa gravitasi bumi berubah derajatnya. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kakiku lengket di lantai. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Hawa gelap ini seolah menelanku. Tepat saat retinaku menangkat senyuman dan tawa Hinata bersama dengan keluarga Gaara. Hinata_ku _yang bahagia. Hinata_ku _yang terlihat labih hidup. Apakah, ini akhirnya?!

Pagi ini, kurasakan sebuah terror dalam kepalaku.

Bahwa benar, Hinata tak pernah sebahagia itu. Tak sehidup itu jika bersamaku.

Dadaku sesak.

Nafasku tersengal.

Jauh di dalam sana aku sudah mati.

***ROMEO SERIES***

.

.

_**Hinata case.**_

_**Ten days after the masquerade party.**_

.

_Hinata mematung di sana. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ada rasa takut, heran, dan juga sejumput rasa bahagia. Ia memegang benda itu dengan tangannya yang gemetaran._

_Oh, ayolah.._

_Ia sudah tahu ini akhirnya. Dan alat sialan itu bukan yang pertama di cobanya seharian ini._

_Ia menyeka keringat dingin yang meluncur turun dari pelipisnya, lalu dengan gontai duduk di closet yang ditutup sehingga bisa dijadikan tempat duduk darurat._

_Ini mengerikan!_

_Pagi yang mengerikan dalam sejarah hidupnya._

_Empat buah alat yang sama berceceran di lantai. Lengkap dengan bungkusnya yang belum sempat Hinata buang ke dalam tempat sampah di dekat pintu. Sungguh! Hinata bukanlah seorang gadis jorok. Ia bahkan sangat menjaga kebersihan._

_Menjambak rambutnya hingga kusut._

_Bagaimana dua garis merah bisa mengobrak-abrik tatanan hidupnya?!_

"_Arrrggghh," Hinata mengerang._

_._

_Dok.. Dok.. Dok._

_Di luar pintu itu, Gaara mengetuk pintu dengan nada khawatir. Hinata terdengar mengerang di dalam. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?_

"_Hinata.." panggilnya._

_Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyahut. Menambah kadar khawatir yang kian menjadi-jadi._

_._

"_Hinata.."_

_Suara Gaara kembali terdengar. Sungguh! Hinata ingin menangis. Tapi kenapa mata dan otaknya tidak biasa sinkron. Yang terjadi hanyalah Hinata di sana. Mematung, atau melamun yang pada intinya akan sama saja. Memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya kelak._

_Ia adalah pendosa!_

_Dan Tuhan mengutuknya sekarang._

_Ia bisa merasakan, mungkin di dalam sana gumpalan darah itu berdenyut. Tumbuh. Dan juga menertawai dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?_

_Mendadak kepalanya pening._

_Ia kemudian jatuh tersungkur._

_Menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk yang membuat Gaara panik, lalu segera mendobrak pintu. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalari bahunya. Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendapati Hinata pingsan di lantai. Dengan sigap mengangkatnya. Menggendongnya ala bridal style. Menidurkannya di ranjang apartemennya. Dan menyelimutinya._

_Menarik napas berat. Ia menelan ludah._

_Ia tahu semua akan jadi begini. Hinata tak pernah sanggup menolak Uchiha Sasuke. Ia akan terjerumus jika ia tak bisa memisahkan meteka. Biar di lihat dari sudut pandang manapun. Mereka hanya pasangan selingkuh. Sasuke hanya orang ketiga dari hubungan Hinata dan Gaara. Jadi, mungkin yang perlu ditekan bukan Hinata. Tapi Sasuke._

_Gaara mengatupkan rahangnya. Marah terhadap takdir yang terasa lucu. Hinata hamil. Ya, ia tentu saja bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari test pack berserakan di lantai. Dan dua garis merah. Ya Tuhaaaannnn—_

_Gaara kesal sendiri._

_Tentu saja kejadian delapan hari lalu juga mengguncang dirinya. Ia hampir ke apartemen Uchiha dan menembak kepala si brengsek itu!_

_Tidakkah si Uchiha tahu kalau penggunaan obat tidur dalam dosis besar bisa menyebabkan tidur berkepanjangan yang bisa memicu koma?!_

…

_.._

_Hinata yang dicari-cari rupanya tidur di suite hotel Uchiha. Masih dalam keadaan lelap yang mengkhawatirkan. Dengan pakaian yang sama tapi terlihat berantakan. Dan Gaara tahu sesuatu yang besar terjadi. Sesuatu yang mengerikan._

_Karena ia tahu bibir Hinata yang bengkak. Dan juga bekas kissmark yang masih terlihat mencolok. Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa membuat tanda begitu bar-bar. Menyala merah keunguan. Sialan Uchiha itu!_

_Hinata yang tertidur dengan rambut terurai. Yang terlihat begitu damai tapi menakutkan. Bagaimana jika kekasihnya itu tidak pernah bangun? Orang itu nyaris membunuh sahabatnya sendiri. Orang macam apa Uchiha Sasuke itu._

_Seharusnya Gaara sadar saat Sasuke tidak kembali setelah lima belas menit. Mestinya ia langsung mencari Hinata ketika pesta berakhir dan kekasihnya tidak kelihatan. Dan seharusnya ia tidak percaya kata Uchiha bahwa Hinata sudah pulang. Dan ia juga tidak seharusnya percaya kepada kebohongan itu dan lagsung pulang ke Suna untuk segera menekuri pekerjaannya lagi._

_Menggeram marah, Gaara hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati, "Arrrrggggghhhh!"_

_._

_Ia membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit karena Hinata tak kunjung sadar. Ia melihat Hinata yang rapuh. Bukan Hinata si ceria dan hangat. Tapi Hinata yang kesepian dan dingin. Putri es._

_Jika boleh ia meminta._

_Bolehkan pagi ini ditiadakan._

_Ia tak ingin mendapati pagi yang mengerikan seperti hari ini._

***ROMEO SERIES***

.

.

_Begitu Hinata sadar, Gaara langsung menghembuskan napas lega._

"_kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

"_Hanya lelah." Ujar Hinata pendek._

_Hinata tahu, kalau ia sudah ketahuan. Pasti lelaki ini membencinya, seperti ia membenci dirinya sendiri._

"_Hmm, kupikir ada suatu hal yang kusampaikan padamu."_

_Aku tahu, kau ingin putus. Tebak Hinata dalam hati._

"_Ayo kita menikah."_

_Mata Hinata melebar. Kaget tentu saja. Gaara-kun, tidak benci padanya? Tidak melihatnya sebagai pelacur murahan yang tidur dengan sahabatnya sendiri._

_Keheningan yang aneh merambat diam-diam. Seperti salju pertama sesudah musim gugur. Menyejukkan, membawa musim yang berbeda. Musim hati Hinata.._

"_Ibu dan saudara-saudaraku pasti akan senang kalau kita cepat menikah. Jadi, Hinata, maukah kau ikut bersamaku? Ayo kita ke Suna.." ajaknya._

_Hianta tersenyum, tanpa sadar air matanya meleleh. Ia juga ingin pergi dari sini. Ia sudah meyerah. Lagipula bukankah yang kemarin itu adalah yang terakhir. Hinata lelah menjalankan dua dunia. Jadi bisakah kali ini ia memilih Gaara dan bertahan bersamanya?_

"_Tapi," Hinata tercekat sendiri. Sudah saatnya membuat pengakuan. "Malam itu—"_

"_Aku tidak perlu mendengarnya!" potong Gaara. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati tempat Hinata berbaring. Lalu menunduk untuk mencium kening Hinata. Dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat, "Bagiku, kau bersamaku. Itu cukup. Tidak ada masa lalu. Hanya sekarang dan masa depan. Jadi Hinata. Tinggalah bersamaku.." ujarnya di __**pagi ketiga**__ setelah pesta topeng._

_Hinata sadar, Gaara tak pantas ia sakiti. Dan ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui. Kalau Gaara adalah orang paling rendah hati dan juga paling lapang dada. Ia tahu pasti sakit menjadi pria itu. Mendapati tunangannya tidur dengan lalik-laki lain. Tapi masih menerimanya dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Hinata kadang merasa lucu. Bagaiman takdir mempermainkan mereka. Ia melihat Hiashi menjelma menjadi sosok pemuda bersurai merah._

_Ayah, apakah aku benar?_

***ROMEO SERIES***

.

Sudah dua bulan Hinata di Suna. Dua bulan ia tak bertemu Sasuke. Dan gumpalan itu, sudah berumur enam minggu. Ia melangkah ke balkon. Menikmati udara sore di kamar yang menyajikan pemandangan kota yang sibuk. Tempat ini tak jauh dari Suna Hospital dimana Gaara bekerja. Juga tidak jauh dari butik Temari-_san_. Mungkin juga hanya beberapa mil dari rumah induk keluarga Sabaku. Dan tidak jauh pula dari toko mainan milik Kankuro-_san. _Semua orang mengasihinya. Harusnya ia bahagia, kan? Tapi mengapa, ia merasa ada yang hilang? Mengapa ada sesuatu yang salah, hampa, kosong.

Hinata memijat pelipisnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia mengeluh cepat capek. Meski itu hanya membuat beberapa kukis yang biasanya menemani Gaara bekerja. Bahkan kemarin ia muntah, karena bau keju yang menyengat. Itu aneh.

Anak ini, mungkin tumbuh serupa '_dia_'. Jadi, kenapa Hinata harus merasa sakit hati? Gaara dan Hinata. Merah dan _indigo_. Dan mungkin anaknya kelak justru menjadi hitam legam seperti jelaga. Mata _azure_ dan_ almethys_, menjadi manik _onix_ yang kelam. Jadi bukankah itu mengerikan?

Bisakah ia lari?

Tidak!

Ini hukuman Tuhan.

Dan ia tak bisa menghindar lagi.

.

Pagi harinya. Gaara ngeri mendapati Hinata di lantai setelah menjalankan sift malam. Badannya panas. Demam melanda. Lebih dari itu. Hinata dalam kondisi drop, ia bisa melihat kantong mata yang menggelayut di bawah matanya yang terpejam.

Dan kekasihnya terus berguman, "_Gommenne.._"

Menyakitkan.

Setelah seharian di rawat, Hinata mulai pulih. Gaara baru saja dari ruangan Dokter Shizune untuk mengetahui perkembangan janin Hinata. Saat mata azurenya melihat bayangan hitam itu. Bayangan yang menghantui Hinata yang entah sampai kapan.

Uchiha Sasuke, bak orang kesetanan menuju ke arahya. Jadi kali ini, Gaara akan memberanikan diri. Melindungi Hinatanya sekali lagi. Yang kali ini, tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menang.

Dan perbincangan kala itu, membuat Sasuke kalah telak. Lelaki itu terlihat kosong saat mengetahui Hinata telah punya keluarga baru.

_Bukankah, memanjakan seseorang itu sama saja dengan menjerumuskannya? Sasuke harus tahu, kalau ia tidak cukup sehat untuk bersama Hinata. Dan membiarkan ia tahu hal itu, adalah cara menyembuhkannya. Meski itu licik, kejam, atau apalah itu._

**-to be continued-**

.

.

a/n:

Haaaiiii~ saya datang lagi. Karena saya berhutang _**TRILOGI ROMEO**_, (_Stalking Romeo, Cheating Romeo, dan Stealing Romeo) _karena itu saya datang lagi. ^^V hehehe.. jangan pernah bosan ya sama Poochan. *kissu.

Stealing Romeo adalah part terakhir dari Romeo Series. Terdiri dari 3 fragment. Pertama **Morning of Terror**. Kedua **Romeo and Juliet Tale's**. terus yang ketiga adalah **The Infinity**. Jadi kemungkinan besar hanya sampai 3 chapter.

_**Tidak akan ada sekuel.**_

Mengingat karena ini fict yang komplit.

_**Sebelum membaca, saya sarankan untuk membaca part 2 dulu (cheating romeo).**_ Karena akan lebih memahami kejadiannya. Sebelumnya saya ingin menyampaikan perubahan gaya bahasa, (_if you notice_) di part 1.

Saya merasa gaya bahasa bertutur saya menjadi aneh. Itu juga pengaruh mood sebenarnya. Terus mengambil setting masa labil (Sasuke 17 dan Hinata 15 tahun). Jujur, selama ini saya belum pernah mengambil seting school day. Karena apa? Saya type orang yang gak peduli ama masa indah SMA dan hanya tenggelam dalam mengejar nilai dan juga kegiatan eksul. Saya kuper dan terlalu menonjol hingga tidak menyadari apa dan bagaimana indahnya masa SMA *curcol. Dan saya menyesal karena merasa tidak bisa menikmati masa itu sesuai dengan umur saya.

Saya mirip dengan Itachi. Seolah menanggung semua beban dunia. *Plak.

Oke, mari kita hentikan adegan tidak penting dari fanfict ini.

Saya berterima kasih untuk para senpai, reader, sesama newbie yang masih mau menasehati saya bagaimana letak kesalahan yang harus saya perbaiki.

Yosh! Terimakasih, minna~

Fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk Ayik dan Renchan. Kedua orang yang tiap hari mengubek-ubek saya untuk segera menyelesaikan TRILOGI ini. Juga untuk kawan saya Mbik Si Kambing, yang bersedia menjadi kaca dan panutan. Bahwa penulis selalu melihat ke depan, bagaimana mementingkan karya dan tidak terpacu pada jumlah reviewer. Tanpa saya sadari, saya merasa bersyukur mendapatkan berapapun review yang kalian berikan kepada saya.

Seperti yang pernah saya katakan kepada seseorang, **-ketika kita menghargai sesuatu, kita akan merasa bahagia dengan menjadi diri kita-**

_**Salam hangat selalu.**_

_**Poochan ^^V**_


End file.
